halofandomcom-20200222-history
Orbital Drop Shock Trooper
The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers are a UNSC Marine Corps Special Operations unit. They are more commonly known by the acronym ODSTs or the nickname Helljumpers. History Origins The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers origins most likely have their roots in the Martian Campaign of 2163 where extra-terrestrial Marine shock infantry was first used against the Neo-Communist Koslovics. The UN Marines were dropped from space and attacked ground locations on Mars, much like the 26th century ODST's.http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/h/halo/storyline.htm Human-Covenant War firing on some Brutes.]] ODSTs were operating as early as 2525Halo: The Fall of Reach. The first division of ODST's was the 105th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Division, which quickly gained a reputation as a brutal but effective fighting force. Barring the personnel of the SPARTAN programs, ODSTs are one of the most effective forms of troops available to the UNSC, and the expectations on ODST units made them all-volunteer outfits, with some outsiders regarding such volunteers as 'crazy'.Halo: The Flood, page 35 By 2552 their strength had swelled to a larger number of divisions in an attempt to fill the demands of the Human-Covenant War. Some actively participated in training the SPARTAN-IIs, but the efficiency of that program was demonstrated when a single SPARTAN-II killed three ODSTs during an exercise, that Spartan being John-117. These fatalities resulted something of a rivalry between the two groups of super soldiers. Friction was heightened by the stunning success of the SPARTAN-II program, whose members proceeded to accumulate more confirmed kills than "any three divisions of ODSTs." THe ODST are use for special forces on missions like to secure dangerous areas and to blow up something without being discovered. Operations When assaulting a planetary target from orbit, ODSTs were trained to employ 'unorthodox' means of insertion. Those requiring stealth could be accomplished by 'jumping' from an orbiting ship and using a parachute once within the atmosphere. However, their hallmark method was in the form of Human Entry Vehicles,or HEVs, a particularly hazardous means of reentry. ODST methods of entry into battle also consist with a command pod being the first to touch down so that "...officers should lead rather than follow," This goes along with most Airborne units today whose officers are always one of the first to enter the battle to set an example and understand the situation. Similar to regular marines, the ODSTs maintain units of varying strength aboard many UNSC vessels and installations. ODST units were present aboard the , the , the , the , and Cairo StationHalo 2. Four dead ODSTs can be seen in the first level.. While they are human, they are, overall, different from marines in the sense that they take the most dangerous, crazy, and suicidal missions. They have no physical differences between the Marines, but they are always ready to "Jump feet first into hell" as their motto goes (this motto comes from the intense heat inside the HEV drop pods. The heat inside these pods is what coined the nickname 'Hell Jumpers'Halo: The Flood. In Halo: The Flood, on pg. 35, near the bottom, it describes the intense heat in the pod and how that is why the ODSTs are nicknamed Helljumpers. .), and dive into fights they may not return from, which shows an outstanding level of courage, honor, valor and sometimes insanity. They also drop into areas that are under heavy assault, or are heavily guarded by enemy troops. This is because these areas are too dangerous for Pelican dropships to land or drop reinforcements. They are also assigned to tasks such as landing and clearing a landing zone for reinforcements. An example of this is on Delta Halo, during the events of Halo 2. The ODSTs, accompanied by the Master Chief, must clear a landing zone so that Pelicans could drop off a Warthog. Equipment In addition to using standard marine equipment, ODSTs were issued with a special issue combat dress. This combat dress is completely black, with a helmet and visor and having more supplies/ammunitions than typical marine forces. They also were each assigned an HEV and carry around a Combat Knife on their back. During the Battle of the Ark, the ODST's appear to have colors on their shoulder armor which may denote ranking. Since there were 3-4 "whites" assigned to one "red," it can be assumed that an ODST with a red patch on his shoulder is a Squad Leader, while white would be more akin to a Squad Member. It has also been assumed that the red patch may symbolize a squad medic. Notable Actions ODSTs were onboard the Pillar of Autumn when she discovered Alpha Halo. An ODST group led by Major Antonio Silva was later instrumental in frustrating Covenant attempts to purge the ring-world of the Pillar of Autumn's survivors Halo: The Flood. The ODSTs are never referred to in Halo: Combat Evolved, although it is possible that they were wearing standard marine uniforms in the game. Members of the 7th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Battalion would later drop from In Amber Clad onto Delta Halo. They then cleared a landing zone so that a Warthog could be deployed for John-117. Later, they were dropped from the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn to assist John-117 again, during the Battle of Installation 00 near the Ark and the Citadel Halo 3, level The Ark and The Covenant (Level). List of known ODSTs Pete Stacker]] .]] Sorted by rank, then alphabetically if rank is unknown. *Major Antonio Silva : KIA *First Lieutenant Melissa McKay : KIA *Second Lieutenant Dalu : KIA *Second Lieutenant Oros : KIA *Master Sergeant Lister : KIA *Company Sergeant Tink Carter : KIA *Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker : ACTIVE DUTY *Gunnery Sergeant Waller : KIA *Sergeant Corly : KIA *Sergeant Parker : KIA *Corporal Locklear : KIA *Lance Corporal "Snaky" Jones : MIA *Private First Class Hosky : KIA *Private Butkis : ACTIVE DUTY *Private Jones : ACTIVE DUTY *Private O'Brian : KIA *Private Marie Postly : KIA *Private Satha : KIA *Private Walpole : ACTIVE DUTY *Al-Thani : KIA *Dawkins : KIA *"Doc" Valdez : KIA *Joe : ACTIVE DUTY *Murphy : KIA *Suzuki : KIA *Yutrzenika : KIA *T. Rymarr : KIA *S. Hartley : WIA ODST Units *105th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Division *2nd Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Battalion **3rd Unit *7th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Battalion **First Platoon *340th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Combat Training Unit **Echo Team **Kilo Team *105th Drop Jet Platoon *Alpha Team Trivia *One of the new Armor Permutations for Halo 3 Multiplayer is based of the ODST helmet. This is possibly a reaction to the fan popularity of ODSTs. *In Halo 3, when an ODST is given a heavy weapon, such as a M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher, they can fire it at a greater distance then a standard Marine. This might be because many players claim that the ODSTs were horrible using the rocket launcher in Halo 2, frequently missing targets, commiting suicide, and killing the player. Because they now have a greater sight radius, they can fire their rocket launcher before the enemy gets close enough for them to accidentally blow themselves up. *On the right side of an ODST's body armor is a Chinese character which when translated, means roughly Bad Ass/Bad/Bastard/fool around, a reference to the ODST's hardcore attitude. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z131/SPU7N1K/odstcroppef.jpg Related Articles *Human Entry Vehicle *United Nations Space Command *UNSC Marine Corps *UNSC Military Units Images Image:ODST-Battle-Rifle.jpg|An ODST with a Battle Rifle. Image:ODSTbattlerifle.JPG|A pair of ODSTs attack on Delta Halo. Image:MC and ODSTs.jpg|Two ODSTs and the Master Chief ready for battle. Image:Odst2.png|An ODST with a Battle Rifle kneeling. Image:Halo3ODST.JPG|ODST Concept Art for Halo 3. Image:HEV-ODST-scaled.jpg|Scale of ODST and Human Entry Vehicle. Image:Hevstohalo05.jpg|ODSTs in their Human Entry Vehicles Image:ODSTonArk.jpg|An ODST standing in the sand on the Ark Image:ODSTsinPelican.jpg|Two ODSTs next to a Marine on their way down to the Ark in a Pelican Image: Halo 3 ODST.jpg|An ODST and his Battle Rifle Image:odst 1.jpg|Two ODSTs in a fight against a Brute Sources Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Military Units Category:Organizations